The Temptation Of Darkness
by What.Lies.Underneath
Summary: RikuXSora I know...I know what it feels like to lose what matters to you most. I know what grabs a hold of the soul and tortures it, breaking it and bending it until there is nothing left but tattered shreds. New Chapter Posted.
1. Promise Me

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my second fic, so I know it's going to suck, but don't let my opinion keep you from reading it! It's RikuXSora with some yaoi-ness and angst thrown in I guess. **

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts...blah...blah...blah**

**This is told in Sora's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Quote:_

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know...I know what it feels like to lose what matters to you most. I know what grabs a hold of the soul and tortures it, breaking it and bending it until there is nothing left but tattered shreds. The thing that shatters it the most is, that I watched him die. I witnessed the destruction it caused him as he morphed into a being he promised me he wouldn't become. He promised me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku!" His name filled the darkness of the room as it rang out from my mouth. Another touch. Another moan, and his name fills the air again as his penis hits the most sensitive spot inside me. His hands have wrapped themselves around my throbbing erection to ease the pain that comes from its neglection.

His lips find mine now, dulling my cries of ecstasy that are desperately trying to make themselves known.

"Shhh...quiet now my angel, you don't want them to hear you now, do you?" he whispers sweetly in my ear as my senses go haywire as I near the end.

He continues his series of thrusts and grunts, trying to finish quickly so as we are not discovered. He pumps my penis frantically, and both him and I are just about to jump over the edge. And then we hit it, sweet, sweet release, the most powerful feeling in the world. My vision goes in and out of focus as I ride the waves of pleasure Riku has just granted me, oblivious to Riku's weight on my chest.

"S-Sora..." Riku moans as he carefully slides his length out of my bruised, fulfilled body. He then moves so that he is laying next to me, basking in the after-sex glow. He faces me smiling, but I feel the hot tears trying to force their way out of my unyielding eyes.

"What's the matter Sora?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my body, pulling me closer to his warmth. "Please tell me you're not regretting what we've just done..." he asks, his eyes tell that he's fearful of my answer, afraid of my rejection.

"N-no, the sex was great," I tell him smiling and blushing. It really was. "Promise me..."

"Huh? Promise you what Sora?" Riku asks me, pulling away until he can sit up properly while still being close.

"Promise me, that you won't be lost in the darkness, promise me that you will always be here, promise me that no matter what I won't lose you again? Promise." I told him, sitting up while saying each word until I was nose to nose with him. The truth was I was terrified, I had lost Riku to the darkness before, and I wasn't going to let him do it again. I wasn't going to have my lover pulled from my grasp yet again. No, that wasn't going to happen. But as he kissed my already swollen lips and whispered, "I promise," I knew that I was once again going to lose him. I knew that the darkness was a temptation to him, and we all give in to our temptations in the end.

And I was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay then how was that? Reviews are very welcome! Also, I might have a sequel to this, I'm not sure, I guess it depends on the response of this part of it.**


	2. Light Vs Dark

**Authors Note: This is a sort of second part to the first chapter I guess. This doesn't follow the KH game or anything, it is just random stuff my mind created I guess. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own KH or the characters**

**Still told in Sora's POV**

_

* * *

_

_Quote:_

_Him that I love, I wish to be free - - even from me._

* * *

Some say that rules are meant to be broken, but what about promises? I always believed that a promise was something that you had to 

keep no matter what obstacles stood in your path. I believed that promises gave people hope to survive and overcome the impossible.

That is what I want to believe, but it is no longer possible for me to do so.

* * *

"Take my hand Sora," the voice of my lover, my angel, instructed me to do while reaching out to me. I stood at the edge opposite him, 

shivering with the fear of losing him again. Nothing ever turns out as expected, so I was once again faced with the decision to follow my

angel into Hell, or stay bathed in the light.

The light. The word itself sounds pleasant and peaceful, promising happiness and comfort for all eternity. There is that word again,

promise. Maybe the light is deceiving me then? All the other promises were lies, so why should this be any different? See what you do to

me Riku? You make me question everything I believe in, in hopes of being able to stay with you. Look at what I am debating on

sacrificing. What have you sacrificed for me Riku? What have you given up to stay with me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. And now we

stand face to face at our crossroads once again. At one end I stand, with the promises of light cascading down my back. The other end is

where you stand, with shadows and lies clawing around your body.

"No," I calmly state, forcing my face to betray the way I really feel. Inside I am screaming "Yes! Yes I will come with you!" But that

is not an option. He has forced me to question everything I know, and maybe I am making the wrong decision, but I refuse to be eaten

away by lies and fears. I love Riku, I really do, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but we never get what we want in the

end. Or maybe we do? It seems that Riku is getting everything he desires, even me, for he will always have my heart and soul tight in his

clutches. He may not realize that yet, but he will, and maybe he will once again fight his way back to me. But until the light is turned on in

his world, I will stand under my little glow, and watch him turn his back on me once again. And that is exactly what he does.

_"I promise..."_

Why do our nightmares always come true?

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! I know this is kind of a weird little story, but oh well. You can have this be the second chapter or a seperate story from the first chapter. **


End file.
